


By the Will of the Gods

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Armitage and Techie are twins, Blood, Dubious Consent, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Virgin Sacrifice, not historically accurate in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Armitage is chosen to be a sacrifice to his gods in return for his village's protection. It's not the gods who find him out in the woods.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	By the Will of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this work has DUBIOUS CONSENT! I didn't tag it non-con as I don't feel it fits that tag, but if consent obtained under duress bothers you, please turn away. That being said the sex isn't detailed. If you feel I should change the warning, please don't be afraid to mention it.
> 
> Keep yourself safe! 
> 
> Written for Huxloween 2020 Day 1: Sacrifice 
> 
> (I know I'm a day late!)

Armitage stands still as he's bathed and anointed with the herbs that are meant to cleanse his body and spirit. The priestess told him that he must be pure for the gods, a tainted sacrifice may be turned away and his sacrifice would have meant nothing. He's been in a state of constant numbness ever since his name had been revealed in the runes. That sensation has been eclipsed only by the sorrow of leaving his twin alone.

Once he’s been washed, he’s given sheer silken robes to wear, his body on display for all to see. _Thin and useless,_ his father would say with disdain. Neither of his sons has ever been worthy enough for him.

When the druid had cast the runes and the runes symbolizing Armitage had been revealed, Techie had wailed in sorrow and clung to Armitage tightly. Brendol said nothing then, and has said nothing since. Shortly after Armitage had been moved to a hut where he would be watched by guards to prevent any attempt at escape right up until he was taken from the village. Techie had been allowed to stay with him during the night, the last chance for the brothers to make their peace and say their goodbyes. Neither had slept and Techie had to be carried away when the guards came to remove him. Armitage can only hope they didn’t hurt him.

It is the will of their gods that Armitage should be sacrificed to them in exchange for the gods' protection against the invaders from the East. Today he would be placed upon the altar and by tomorrow he would likely be dead. What he wants. . . it doesn’t matter anymore.

He wants to be at home curled up in bed with Techie, murmuring about their plans for the future.

"Drink this." One of the attendents holds a cup to his mouth, urging him to drink the entirety of the strong but sweet drink. "It will help you relax and open yourself to the gods." 

_It will keep me from struggling and trying to run away when I am transported,_ Armitage thinks bitterly to himself. It wouldn't matter if he tried to flee; if he wasn't hunted down by his own people, he would be killed by wild animals in the forest before too long.

At this point he can hope only that his death is quick and painless. 

One of the guards standing nearby catches him before he falls as the drugs in the drink begin to act quickly. Everything is fuzzy but he can just make out the priestess’ words; “get him into the cart and out to the altar.”

“Armie!” As soon as he’s led out of the cabin, he hears Techie call his name and Armitage struggles, reaching for him. “Please just let me say goodbye!”

The guards glance back and the priestess who nods and Armitage is released into Techie’s arms as his brother embraces him tightly. “Armie. . .I can’t. . . I-I can’t lose you.”

“Shhh. . . i-if this is what has to be done to keep you s-safe then so be it. I’ll go to my d-death knowing that.” His words are stuttered and slurred as he speaks and that only has Techie hugging him tighter. “I love you T-Techie and I’ll a-always be with you.” 

Sobbing Techie gives him a final hug before he’s being pulled away. “I l-love you too Armie!”

Even though it’s near impossible to hold his head up, Armitage doesn’t let his gaze waver from where it’s locked on to Techie, memorizing every detail of his brother’s face. He wants it to be the last thing he sees as the life bleeds out of him.

He must doze off at one point, the altar to the gods is far off into the woods, it’s the wagon coming to a stop that brings him back to semi-awareness. The guards aren’t gentle as they manhandle him out of the wagon and toward the altar. He’s tied to it before he has a chance to fully process what has happened.

The priestess stands over him, knife in hand. “We offer our son up to you our gods today, in hopes that you will offer us your protection. May you bring him peacefully to your side.” She brings the knife down and Armitage hisses as he feels a sting on both his arms, but it’s just as distant just as everything else feels. “Find your way to him by the scent of his blood, and may his body fulfill your pleasures.”

Once she finishes, she leans forward and presses a kiss to his forehead, murmuring words of love and peace. After everything is done the priestess and the guards leave and Armitage is left alone in the forest bleeding and afraid.

Now that he’s alone he doesn’t bother to hide the tears or fight back his sobs. He doesn’t want to die. There’s so much he wanted to do with his life and it’s over now; all because some foreigners have decided his home is their next conquest. Mostly he doesn’t want to abandon his brother.

“I-I’m s-so s-sorry T-Techie.” The tears don’t help him, leaving him exhausted and weak, running down his cheeks mirroring the blood which is dripping down his arms. He just wants to sleep but if he does it will all be over, as long as he’s awake there’s still. . .something. Not hope, he doesn’t dare hope, but a will not to just give up.

There comes a sound from within the forest, and Armitage wonders if whatever creature is coming will be his death.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” It’s a struggle for Armitage to turn his head but when he does a man is standing at the edge of the clearing. He speaks the language of Armitage’s people with the thick accent of a foreigner, and even with how the Armitage’s head is spinning he can tell the man is dressed like a warrior. Or an invader.

The man is tall, taller than Armitage who stands above many in his village, with dark hair and eyes but pale skin. He’s leering at Armitage as he walks over to him, eyes roving over his near-naked form. “We don’t usually find such lovely treats waiting for us in the forest. Usually it’s only trees and animals.”

He frowns when he sees the cuts on Armitage’s arms. “Someone set you up here as a sacrifice didn’t they? Poor little fox, such an unfortunate fate made cruel by making you suffer. I could save you from this slow death, perhaps even spare you.”

“W-. . .” Armitage swallows dryly trying to force saliva into his mouth, he finally manages to ask “w-what would you want in return?” Somehow, he feels as though he already knows, he can see it in the man’s eyes.

“You. Your body specifically.” The man runs a large gloved hand up Armitage’s leg making him shiver. “I could take it of course, but sometimes it’s better to find a willing partner. You are so very beautiful little fox and I would hate to ruin you.”

 _How willing is it when my options are this or death?_ Still. . .the foreigner isn’t unattractive and as he said he could simply take what he wants from Armitage. He remembers Techie then, his tears and the sorrow in his voice. Armitage makes a decision then. A _dead man can’t return to his brother’s side_.

Weakly he nods, “Do it, take me.” Knowing he has nothing to lose he adds, “I ask only one think if you.”

“Your life doesn’t count as one thing?” The invader asks in amusement, knowing he has all the power in this situation and Armitage has none. “Tell me what you want.”

“There’s a village. . .nearby. . .” He’s not sure how far, he wasn’t aware enough during the journey and the altar is hidden deep in the forest where only the priestesses can find it. “My brother is there, my twin. I want you to promise to keep him safe. Leave the village be and you can every bit of me however you want. Kill me even, I don’t care.”

The man considers this, before nodding. “Very well, pretty one, I will spare your village.” He removes his gloves and drops them to the ground, hand coming up to cup Armitage’s face. “I will even bring you there to save your brother if you please me well enough. Is this agreeable?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good, then you may call me Kylo. I want to hear you screaming it to both our gods as I make you come.” The man’s, Kylo, dark gaze pulls Armitage in. “So beautiful and your colouring is so exotic.” He kisses Armitage then hungry and demanding and pulls away only to remove his armour and clothing

While Armitage is nearly nude, the robe offers little in the way of cover or protection, Kylo has many layers and Armitage is treated to the sight of Kylo revealing his muscular body. As much as this situation is not ideal, at least the man who is going to be his first is handsome.

When Kylo finally touches him again it’s surprisingly soft. Armitage has heard so much about these invaders, the things they’ve done are horrible and leave swaths of destruction in their wake. Yet here Kylo stands, treating him like the most precious of glass.

“Beautiful.” Kylo whispers as he removes the robe covering Armitage’s body after untying him and placing him more comfortably on the altar. He says nothing further as he begins to kiss Armitage once more. Armitage tries to return them shyly conscious of his inexperience, which does not seem to bother Kylo.

Every place on Armitage’s body where Kylo lays his hands him burns and soon Armitage is writhing in pleasure, he’s never felt like this before. He surprises himself when Kylo pulls away and a distressed sound passes from his lips.

Kylo bestows a kiss upon his lips and murmurs words of comfort. “Fear not little fox, I only need to grab something to make it easier for you. I don’t want to hurt you.” He’s back soon after with a bottle filled with thick looking liquid. “You just lay back and enjoy yourself now.”

Armitage has touched himself down there before in the privacy of his room, but it’s nothing like the feeling of Kylo’s fingers opening him up. They’re so much larger than Armitage’s own and he seems to know all the places to touch that has Armitage crying out in pleasure.

When Kylo finally enters him, Armitage sheds several tears his head spinning from pleasure and also from blood loss. The feeling of Kylo inside of him is incredible, as though this is meant to be and he and Kylo coming together is the universe aligning. He does cry out Kylo’s name to the gods as he comes with stars exploding behind his eyes and the sensation of Kylo filling him to the brim.

The world is spinning as he comes down from his high and the last thing Armitage is aware of before he passes out is hearing the man murmur, “The gods gave me you, and I think I’ll keep you.”

Armitage wakes to the feeling of Kylo bandaging his wounds with great care. “What’s your name my little fox?” He’s removed Armitage from the altar and wrapped him in his thick cloak to keep him warm.

“Armitage.”

“Armitage.” The man rolls the sound of his name over his tongue, his pronunciation different from how Armitage has said it. “I am Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren. Now that you are mine, I will take care of you. I can promise you that.”

Even though it shouldn’t, somehow the words make Armitage feel safe. It may not be the plan for himself but if he can ensure that Techie is safe and by his side, then he’ll accept what life has dealt him and be Kylo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Things that I didn't fit the story.
> 
> Years later Kylo tells Armitage that a feeling told him to go off on his own into the woods, that it was like the gods gifted Armitage to him. 
> 
> They did go and get Techie and he became part of the little tribe, falling for Kylo's cousin Matt.


End file.
